miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Asystura (Dzień Bohaterów - część 1)/Transkrypt
Marinette: Ach, nareszcie. Adrien: Ta walka była męcząca. Ach… Marinette: Ach… Dobranoc, Tikki. Tikki: Słodkich snów, Marinette. Spiker: Pobudka! Pora wstawać! Dzisiaj świętujemy Dzień Bohaterów. Ty też możesz stać się bohaterem choć na jeden dzień. Marinette: Dzień Bohaterów? Zapomniałam wymyślić dobry uczynek na dzisiaj! Tikki: A fakt, że całą noc ratowałaś Paryż, nie liczy się jako dobry uczynek? Marinette: Nie Tikki. To był dobry uczynek Biedronki, a poza tym to sekret. Dzień Bohaterów mieszkańcy Paryża robią dobre uczynki dla wspólnego dobra. Wskakuj do środka. Tato, mamo, dzisiaj Dzień Bohaterów. Tom: Tak jak co roku, kochanie. Przygotowałem wszystkie smaki makaroników dla całej twojej klasy. Sabine: Lepszego uczynku chyba nikt by nie wymyślił, co? Marinette: Jesteście moimi bohaterami. Tom: Cha, cha, cha, cha. Plagg: Ta. Dzień Bohaterów. My jesteśmy bohaterami. Dobra, chodźmy jeszcze pospać. Adrien: Plagg! Musisz się tym objadać z samego rana? Nathalie: Szermierka zarezerwowana na godzinę osiemnastą zero pięć, a lekcję chińskiego na osiemnastą trzydzieści pięć zgodnie z życzeniem. Pamiętaj o odpowiednim wyglądzie na dzisiejszą galę bohaterów fundacji Agreste’a. Adrien: Oczywiście, będę pamiętał. Gabriel: Jeśli to się nie uda, to nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Nathalie: Obiecał pan to swojej żonie i zaryzykował pan wszystko by ją odzyskać. Lila od miesięcy wręcz kipi z wściekłości na Biedronkę, a dzisiaj, gdzie nie spojrzy, idzi swój obiekt nienawiści. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, jej złość przybiera na sile. Pański plan jest doskonały. Gabriel: A ty jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? Nathalie: Znowu pan może na mnie liczyć. Uda nam się. Lila: Hejka wszystkim! Klasa: Cześć, Lila! Bustier: Ciekawe, co się u ciebie wydarzyło od ostatniej rozmowy. Opowiedz nam o tygodniu w królestwie Apsik. Lila: Jestem absolutnie zachwycona. Książę Ali zaprosił mnie i rodziców do swojego cudownego pałacu. Marinette: Ee… przepraszam Lila, ale książę Ali nie mógłby cię zaprosić, bo jest akurat w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Lila: Cha, cha, cha, cha. Ja wcale nie powiedziałam, że on tutaj jest, Marinette. Powiedziałam tylko, ze on nas zaprosił i tyle. Ugościli nas jego rodzice. Marinette: Ona kłamie i udowodnię światu, że jest oszustką. Alya: O nie, Marinette, a ty ciągle swoje? Ona nie jest oszustką. Jesteś po prostu zazdrosna, bo przymila się do Adriena. Marinette: A-a. To… nieprawda. Lila: Oj, bardzo za wami tęsknie. Tak mi przykro, że jestem w tej magicznej podróży z dala od przyjaciół i że tracę Dzień Bohaterów. Bustier: Lila, a jaki dobry uczynek zaplanowałaś na dzisiaj? Lila: Dzisiaj spotkam się z księciem Alim i opowiem m o swojej propozycji. Marinette, książę Ali wraca dzisiaj do Apsik, zgadza się? Marinette: Ych, tak, zgadza się. Max: A co to za propozycja? Rose: Na pewno niesamowita. Lila: Nic nadzwyczajnego. Podczas mojej podróży, razem z rodzicami dyplomatami, zachęcamy głowy różnych krajów do ograniczenia zanieczyszczenia środowiska. Jestem przekonana, że książę dołączy do inicjatywy. Bustier: Och, to bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony. Dziękuję ci w imieniu naszej planety. Lila: Dziękuję. Super-bohaterowie w stylu Biedronki może ratują ludzi, ale nie można zapomnieć o środowisku. Ktoś musi je ratować. Bustier: Biedronka na pewno ucieszy się z twoich poczynań. Lila: Dziękuję za te miłe słowa. Przepraszam, ale u mnie zrobiło się bardzo późno. Jak widzicie, słońce już zaszło. Muszę zaraz kończyć. Do zobaczenia. Bustier: Bardzo dziękujemy za rozmowę i powodzenia w przedsięwzięciu. Klasa: Pa! Lektor: Książę Ali. Pani Rossi: Z kim rozmawiałaś? Lila: Mamo! Wiadomo, że z moim chłopakiem Adrienem. Bardzo za mną tęskni i ciągle dzwoni. Pani Rossi: A szkoła nadal jest zamknięta? Lila: Tak. Nadal jest niebezpiecznie przez te ataki akumy. Pani Rossi: Ach, akurat dzwoni dyrektor szkoły. Lila: Nie odbieraj! Jego też dopadła akuma! Kolejna niewinna osoba, której Biedronka nie zdołała uratować. Pani Rossi: Niepokojące są te ataki akumy. Poruszę ten temat na zebraniu w ambasadzie. Ciao ma bella, obiad masz w lodówce. Postaram się wrócić szybko. Damocles: Czyżby rodziców Lili dopadły zamorskie tajfuny? Nie mogę się dodzwonić. A teraz budzi się super-sowa. Hu, hu! Bustier: Cóż, nie łatwo będzie dorównać Lili, ale nie zapominajmy, że dzisiaj każdy z nas może być bohaterem. I chociaż książę Ali nie jest naszym znajomym, to… Damocles: …puśćmy wodzę naszej wyobraźni. Hu, hu. Cały rok Biedronka i Czarny Kot byli naszymi bohaterami, którzy bronili nas przed wstrętnym Władcą Ciem. Pokazali nam, że heroizm istnieje i dzisiaj powinniśmy pokazać jak Biedronka i Czarny Kot zmieniają nas wszystkich. Bądźmy więc bohaterami. Bustier: Jakie dobre uczynki zaplanowaliście na dziś? Nino? Nino: Muszę przyznać, że wcześniej nie robiłem raczej nic dla innych. Ale Biedronka i Czarny Kot pokazali mi, że to fajna sprawa, więc w tym roku zamierzam odwiedzić dom spokojnej starości i zagrać dla starszych mieszkańców ich ulubione piosenki. Bustier: Adrien? Adrien: Dzisiaj znajomym z szermierki udzielę lekcji chińskiego, a znajomym z chińskiego, lekcję szermierki. Bustier: Alya? Alya: Rok temu napisałam artykuł o niedostępności dla niepełnosprawnych w budynkach publicznych, ale jak zobaczyłam, ile dla nas robią Biedronka i Czarny Kot, postanowiłam zdziałać więcej. Burmistrz wyraził zgodę na likwidację barier i niepełnosprawni będą mogli chodzić z nami do szkoły. Bustier: A ty co powiesz, Marinette? Marinette: Ja no… tak… przyniosłam makaroniki. Chloé: Łał! Jak co roku. Przebiłaś oczywiście nas wszystkich Dupain-Cheng. Alya: Hej, zrobiła co mogła. To i tak lepsze niż nic. Chloé: Ej, ja też coś przygotowałam. Skoro jestem już super-bohaterką, będę dziś rozdawać autografy wszystkim chętnym. Marinette: Chwila, to nie takie zwykłe ciasteczka. Chciałam dzisiaj zorganizować ogólnoszkolną degustację smakołyków. He, he, he. Tak. I będą nie tylko makaroniki. Będą ciasteczka, placki i owoce, i torty. Dla wszystkich dowoli. Zapraszam was na wspaniałą ucztę dziś wieczorem w parku. Ivan: Tort dla każdego! Klasa: Tak! Tom: O rety. To… nie to samo co rok temu, córeczko. Marinette: A może choć połowa? 500 makaroników, 100 ciast, 300 drożdżówek i tylko 1000 croissantów. Tyle nam wystarczy. Tom: Może gdybym nie musiał dokończyć tego wielkiego tortu w kształcie Biedronki, to bym się na to zgodził. Ale zwyczajnie nie dam rady tego i tego. Zobowiązałem się to zrobić i nie mogę zawieść burmistrza. Marinette: A ja chyba zobowiązałam się całkiem na wyrost. I teraz sprawię zawód mojej klasie. Sabine: Zawsze możesz szczerze z nimi porozmawiać. Przyjaciele zrozumieją. Marinette: Ale to nie będzie zbyt bohaterskie. Sabine: Właśnie, że będzie. Przyznanie się do błędu to wielkie bohaterstwo. Marinette: Masz rację. Jak zakaszę rękawy to zdążę sama zrobić makaroniki. Tom i Sabine: Heh. Nathalie: Przepraszam, ale pański syn ma prośbę. Chciałby pójść dziś na piknik. Gabriel: Zgoda. Wszystko jest na dobrej drodze. Paryż będzie dziś opłakiwał bohaterów. Lila: Kłamca. Zdrajczyni. Tchórz. Gabriel: W dowód uznania dla Biedronki, która ocaliła mnie i mojego syna Adriena, która nieustannie chroni cały Paryż, przygotowałem dla niej szczególny prezent, gdyż Biedronka to jedyna prawdziwa bohaterka. Nie to co jej mierne imitacje, takie jak Lisica. Lila: Hy! Nienawidzę cię Biedronko! Gabriel: Obejrzycie to dziś we wszystkich stacjach telewizyjnych. Miałaś rację Nathalio, wszystko idzie po naszej myśli. Nooroo, daj mi mroczne skrzydła. Władca Ciem: Leć do niej, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij dziewczyną, która już długo czeka na swój powrót. Lisico. Lisica: Władco Ciem? Władca Ciem: Twoje marzenia mogły się spełnić, ale Biedronka obróciła je w koszmar. Odzyskaj swoją moc iluzji i uczyń ten Dzień Bohaterów dla wszystkich Paryżan. Lisica: Z ogromną przyjemnością, Władco Ciem. Arlette: Wszyscy mieszkańcy Paryża biorą udział w paradzie ku czci naszych bohaterów. Dziewczynka: Patrz, mamusiu, Biedronka dziwnie wygląda. Mama dziewczynki: Co ty, kochanie, to nie jest Biedronka, tylko… hyy! Biedronka? Iluzja Czarnego Kota: Uciekajcie stąd! Szybko! Opętała ją akuma! Iluzja Biedronki: Cha, cha, cha, cha, czyżbym wyczuwała jakąś panikę? Jeśli szukasz kłopotów, to je znalazłeś! Arlette: Biedronka i Czarny Kot walczą ze sobą. To niecodzienny widok, drodzy państwo. Iluzja Biedronki: To koniec, mój kociaczku. Oddawaj mi Miraculum! Iluzja Czarnego Kota: Władca Ciem chce pierścień? To niech sobie sam zrobi. Iluzja Biedronki: Nieładnie nie spełniać prośby przyjaciela przyjaciółki. Iluzja Czarnego Kota: Dopóki jesteś pod władzą akumy, nie przyjaźnimy się. A ja mam upominek dla Władcy Ciem. Bardzo fajny. KOTAKLIZM! Iluzja Biedronki: Sam go sobie sprezentuj. Cha, cha, cha, cha! Wygrałam! Władca Ciem wygrał! Drżyjcie, mieszkańcy Paryża, bo już nigdy was nie uratuję! Dziewczynka: Biedronka jest teraz zła? Władca Ciem: Ach, co za smutek? Co za rozczarowanie? Widzę otchłań rozpaczy i strachu, która się otwiera i wciąga swe odmęty wszystkich mieszkańców Paryża. Droga Lisico, wykonałaś swe zadanie, bardzo ci dziękuję, jeszcze się spotkamy. I to niedługo. Lisica: Będę czekała, Władco Ciem. Władca Ciem: Jesteś gotowa, Nathalio? Nathalie: Zbyt długo pan już czeka na spełnienie swojego pragnienia. Zrobię wszystko by zdetronizować Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Władca Ciem: Dobrze. Asysturo, zawsze byłaś moją lojalną pomocnicą. Daję ci moc pomnażania mocy. Asystura: Władco Ciem, daję ci moc uwalniania akum ile tylko zechcesz. Od tej pory jesteś wszechmocnym Szkarłatnym Władcą. Szkarłatny Władca: Lećcie do nich, moje małe akumy, i znajdźcie Paryżan, którzy rozpaczają nad końcem panowania Czarnego Kota i Biedronki, i zawładnijcie nimi wszystkimi na raz! Marinette: Mam 32 minuty do końca przerwy obiadowej, przy tempie 10 makaroników na minutę, wychodzi mi… ooo… totalna porażka. Ach, Tikki, pomóż mi. Tikki: Czy mam polecieć po więcej cukru? Marinette: Może lepiej jest przemienić mnie w Biedronkę. A nóż Szczęśliwy Traf dostarczy mi gigantyczny mikser, albo piekarnik pełen zapiekanek? Tikki: Hmm… Marinette: No wiem, to raczej nie w bohaterskim stylu używać super-mocy do własnych celów. Tikki: po prostu powiedz swoim przyjaciołom prawdę i już. Marinette: Ale cała impreza legnie w gruzach. Tikki: Dzisiaj jest Dzień Bohaterów. Nic nie zepsuje tej imprezy. Marinette: Uch. W sumie każdy od czasu do czasu może się zagalopować. Adrien: Marinette! Nie uwierzysz. Tata pozwolił mi iść na twoją degustację. Marinette: Eee… Eee… aaa… Adrien: Pewnie mnie nie policzyłaś, mam rację? Marinette: O nie. Wszystko przygotowane. Słodki jesteś. Znaczy… słodkie… ciastka… ciasteczka są słodkie. Co wam się stało? Nadja: Czarny Kot pokonany, a Biedronka jest pod wpływem Władcy Ciem. To najgorszy koszmar naszego miasta. Jagged: Biedronka pokonana? Zatem koniec prawdziwego rock and rolla? Clara: Czyli mam odwołać koncert? Nadja: Masz rację, Claro. Nie ma już sensu świętowania Dnia Bohatera. Jagged: Co za paskudztwa?! Nadja: O nie! Ach! Ach! Królowa Wizji: Drodzy widzowie, za to ma sens przygotowanie się na wyjście… Diablo Rockman: Naszej nowej gwiazdy rocka! Melobestia: Szkarłatnego Władcy! Chloé: Jest w porządku. Nie ma co panikować. Dobrze wiem, co robić. Ivan i Mylène: Nie! Nie! Juleka: O, jest źle. Bardzo źle. Marinette: Nie pozwól zapanować nad sobą strachowi! Bustier: Pamiętajcie, w każdym z nas jest uśpiony bohater! Damocles: Nie wolno nam okazać strachu. Hu, hu. Nino: Ale ja się boję! Alya: Tak jest. Musimy być silniejsi od naszego strachu. O… Nino: Udało się. Alya: Nora, cokolwiek się stanie, nie pozwól, żeby opanował cię strach, rozumiesz? Nora: Strach? Hah! Siostrzyczko, niech strach się boi mnie! Ella i Etta: Hura! Czasołamaczka: Tak! Marinette: Za dużo osób dopadła akuma. Nie dam walczyć z nimi wszystkimi. Muszę natychmiast porozmawiać z Mistrzem Fu. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Szkarłatny Władca: Dobry Goridzilla, pod żadnym pozorem nie wypuszczaj z ręki Adriena. Jego bezpieczeństwo to priorytet. A teraz… chodźcie tu do mnie, moi nikczemni przyjaciele. Biedronka: Co oni robią? Szkarłatny Władca: Nie spuszczaj jej z oka, Znikawico. Zaraz ruszy po innych super-bohaterów, by pomogli w walce z moją armią. I całkiem nieświadomie zaprowadzi nas do strażnika Miraculów. Plagg: Widziałeś? Prawie nic nie zniszczyłem. Adrien: Mój ty bohaterze. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Biedronka: Wiedziałam! Koniec twych rządów, akumo! Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. Sabrina: Biedronka? To naprawdę ty? Ta prawdziwa Biedronka? Biedronka: Oczywiście. Sabrina: Przecież opętała cię akuma. I zniszczyłaś Czarnego Kota. I oddałaś jego Miraculum Władcy Ciem. To była… Biedronka: To była iluzja. Sprawka Lisicy! Sabrina: Powiem im, by nie tracili nadziei, bo prawdziwa Biedronka jest nadal silna. Biedronka: W końcu mamy dzisiaj Dzień Bohaterów i nigdy go bym nie przegapiła. Szkarłatny Władca: Znikawico, czemu straciłem z tobą kontakt? Pewnie cię zdemaskowała, ale pewnie nie ma zielonego pojęcia co jeszcze dla niej przygotowałem na dziś. Mistrz Fu: Wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia Władca ciem dojdzie do tego jak ogromną mocą może władać. I właśnie dzisiaj nadszedł ten dzień. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, wybierz sojusznika, z którym wspólnie wykonasz dzisiejszą misję. Gdy misja się skończy, musisz odnieść tu Miraculum i odłożyć na miejsce. Tikki: Weź je wszystkie, Marinette. Dzisiaj musi być nas jak najwięcej. Marinette: Nie tym razem, im mniej, tym lepiej. Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia od początku. Potrzebuję pomocników, którzy wiedzą co robić. Pozwolisz, mistrzu? Mistrz Fu: Hm, hm. Marinette: Masz chrapkę na Miracula, Władco Ciem? To zaraz je dostaniesz. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie. Czarny Kot: Tej imprezy nie mógłbym odpuścić. Tym bardziej, że są goście specjalni. Biedronka: Jak dużo? Czarny Kot: Jeden… dwa… trzy… nie do policzenia. Wygląda na to, że Władca Ciem zmontował sobie armię. Biedronka: I bardzo dobrze. Planuję zrobić to samo. Czarny Kot: Kropeczko. Biedronka: Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Czarny Kot: Och. Alya: Jak to się skończy, przyrzekam, wezmę cię do kina. Nino: Nie, to ja wezmę ciebie do kina. Biedronka: Alya, Nino, lubicie kino akcji, prawda? Nino: Biedronka? Prawdziwa Biedronka? Ale… Biedronka: Przepraszam was za to, co teraz zrobię. Wiem, że ujawniam waszą prawdziwą tożsamość, ale nie mam czasu kombinować, żeby dać je wam na boku. Ruda Kitko, Pancerniku, potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Nino: Ty jesteś Ruda Kitka? Alya: Jasne, że tak. Nino: I nic mi nie powiedziałaś? Trixx: Bo to miał być sekret, zgadza się? Alya: Trixx, do ataku! Nino: Ale odjazd! A ty się w ogóle nie zdziwiłaś, że ja jestem Pancernikiem? Ruda Kitka: Mój mały, domyślny chłopiec. Ruszaj z przemianą. Nino i Wayzz: Ziomal! Nino: He, he. Wayzz, załóż skorupę! Chloé: Och, zaczynam się martwić. Czemu to zajmuje tyle czasu? Co? Biedronka wysłała swojego pomagiera? Czarny Kot: Wiesz co? Znajdę dla niej jakąś lepszą Królową Pszczół. Chloé: Dobra, dobra, spoko, daj mi to. Bierzmy się do roboty. Czarny Kot: A znasz magiczne słowo? Chloé: Oj, daj spokój. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to „szykuj żądło”. Czarny Kot: E-e-e. Chloé: A, to magiczne słowo. Ach. Czy mógłbyś mi dać moje Miraculum, Czarny Kocie? Proszę. Czarny Kot: Przepraszam, ale nie dosłyszałem. Chloé: PROSZĘ! Pollen: Do usług, moja królowo. Chloé: Pollen, szykuj żądło. Królowa Pszczół: Dlaczego nie lecimy tam z nimi walczyć? Biedronka: Nie damy rady ich pokonać, dopóki nie poznamy ich zamiarów. Asystura: Powodzenia Szkarłatny Władco. Szkarłatny Władca: Biedronko, Czarny Kocie, klęknijcie przed moją potężną armią. Cieszcie się z chwały Szkarłatnego Władcy. Nora: Ha, a nie mówiłam?! Skoro ta mucha jeszcze z nimi gada, to znaczy że Biedronka i pan wąsik jeszcze walczą po naszej stronie dobra. Ella i Etta: Tak! Biedronka! Biedronka! Królowa Pszczół: Nie bądź tego taki pewny, Władco Ciem. Zaraz użądlę cię w słaby punkt. Czarny Kot: Tylko dziesięciu złoczyńców na każdego z nas. Kto bierze Władcę Ciem? Może zagrajmy w kamień, papier, nożyce? Pancernik: Będę cię osłaniał. Ruda Kitka: Nie, ja będę cię osłaniała. Pancernik: Nie, bo ja. Ruda Kitka: Nie, bo ja. Pancernik: Nie, bo ja. Ruda Kitka: Nie, bo ja. Królowa Pszczół: Och. Pancernik: Nie… Czarny Kot: To jaki jest plan bohaterów? Zobacz też... Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 2 en:Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)/Transcript